Generation of Them
by Sheep-san
Summary: It's been five years since the Sohmas seen or heard of Tohru. Now, there's a new Generation of the Zodiac, it in the Honda. No one knows why she left or why she feels betrayed. All they know it involes HIM.


**SUMMARY:**

It's been five years since the Sohmas seen or heard of Tohru. Now, there's a new Generation of the Zodiac, its in the Honda. No one knows why she feels betrayed. All they know that it's invoule HIM.

The Next Generation of the Zodiac

_Mom... Dad... How have you two been? _Tohru Honda thought as she looks a photo of both of her parents and her. Tohru was only four at that time, when that photo was taken. The photo was in a frame, and in the photo was a smiling Kyoko who was looking at Kasuya and Kasuya was smiling and holding onto Tohru who was looking confuse but she smile.

"Okka-san?" calls out a child that came in, with a smile on his face, "Can we eat?"

Tohru put the photo down and look over at the child, she smile at him, while twelve more children came in.

"Okka-san, Ryo wants leeks." said a boy who came in with light brown hair, shirt and pants. The boy next to him, was glaring at him, "No, I don't! You just want to see me suffer thought that!"

"So what if I do?" ask the boy, staring at the boy besides him, with boredom eyes.

"Alright, we get it, let's eat and no fighting, Soshi and Ryo, otherwise you two will be cleaning up the dojo."

"Fine." the two reply, walking out of the room.

"Hey, do you know what today is?" ask a child who was at the age of fifteen staring at his food, just realizing something while everyone else was eating happily.

"No, what is it, Kino?" ask a male who was also at the age of fifteen that was sitting beside him, chewing on a rice ball.

"Today is the fifth year since, Okka-san took us in, remember?" said the boy who name was Kino, he had black hair and silver eyes, he was wearing a long sleeve, pants, and socks on.

"Oh, yeah." said another male that was on Kino's left, with dark green eyes and silver hair, who was also taking a sip of his miso.

"So, what do you think we should do, Souta?" ask the male that was on Kino's right, whispering behind him.

"Hm," said the male name Shouta, who was thinking, "I know, gather everyone and met in the dojo after our chores."

"Ok, Shouta," said the male going back to eating his rice ball.

Later:

"Kazumi, calm everyone down would you?!" ask Kino as he shouted over the voice of his chattering cousins, although they are not related, they all act like they are, even brothers and sister perhaps.

"Ok...," said Kasumi who took a deep breath and shouted, "QUIET!!"

And with that, silence over came the chattering, Kino sighs and said to Kazumi, "Thanks, Kaz."

"No, problem." said Kaz as she blush a little bit and went take a seat.

"Okay, everyone do you know why you are here?" ask Kino, staring at the people around him.

"No, why?" call out a female voice.

"The reason why, Lin is because today is the day that Okka-san took us in and accept us, remember?" said the boy with a blue shirt and red baggie shorts.

"Hello? I was only seven, back then," said Lin as she sighs, with her black jet hair waving back and forth.

"Hey, a least you guys remember, us three didn't." said a almost rude voice.

"Aw, shaddup, sheep." said another male voice.

"Whatta say, ya annoying neko?"

"You heard me!" said the male before, now is standing up.

"Ryo!! Tai!! Both of ya shaddup!!" said Souta, huffing.

"Or what?" ask Tai, who was sighing, looking bored.

"Or, I'll make sure you two will be my models for my next fashion line." Souta threaten, the two gulped.

"Good? Then sit down, Ryoichi."

"Don't call me "Lucky Ryo"!!" said a hasty voice, grumbles as he sat down on the floor of the dojo.

"So... wh-what are we going to do?" ask a frantic voice.

"Ah, good question, Juni" said the boy with a blue shirt, "What shall we do?" turning his head to Kino who was sighing and shaking his head.

_Why must I come up everything? _Thought Kino, sighing.

"Well, Shiji," Kino said as he stare at Shiji who was smiling ever so happily. "How about we throw her a surprise party? In honor of her fifth year with us."

"Good idea! Now how should we do this?" ask a female who was excited about throwing a party.

"Well, Kasumi, you can give everybody a assignment and we'll go from there." said Shiji who was smiling at the excided girl name Kasumi.

"Good!" said a pump up Kasumi who was stand up and giving orders. Three hours later the room was filled with decorations and such. A cake was plaster in the middle of the table. Chattering was over crowding the room.

"Hey, Tai?" ask the girl in a red skirt and white shirt. A boy who was about the girl age looks up, he was leaning against the wall, watching over everything, making stractics comments.

"Yea, what is it Kazumi?" ask Tai, who was wearing a tan shirt with green pants.

"Do you think that Okka-san will like this?" ask Kazumi who was holding out a handmade tiger doll that was a little tattered, but it was still in good shape.

Tai stare at it a while and nodded his head as if he approve it Kasumi smile, making him blush.

"Aw, Tai is blushing!!" said a cheery voice, a boy who was four years older than the two, was wearing a yellow shirt with a cartoon bunny licking a lollipop and a short.

"No, I'm not!!" Tai almost shout, turning the other way.

"Everybody, hide!" call out a voice, who was staring at the window. "Okka-san is coming!!"

"Quick to the Batmoblie!" said Shiji as a big smile was plaster on his face.

"Shut up!" shouted three voices at once, all hitting Shiji on the head.

"Ow," was his reply as he was being pull by his shirt, hiding. The lights were turns off, as Tohru walks in, with bags of foods in her hands.

"Eh?" Tohru said, as she stares in the dark room of the entrance. "Why is the light off? Where's everybody?" she asks, as a hand was moving towards the light switch.

_Flick..._

As the light flick, turning it on, shouting of surprise scare Tohru, making her giving out a loud, "Wah!!" and clothing the bags of food for dear life.

"Surprise!!" surprises the Honda's kids as they all jump with somewhat of a happy expression. Their face was happy, until they open their eyes to see Tohru, quivering and clutching the bags full of foods, looking scare out of her life.

"W-w... what happen?" Tohru tried to say, but was still shock of what had happen a few moments ago.

"Did we scare you?" ask Kazumi who was looking at Tohru with a little sadness in her eyes, "We didn't mean to scare you..." she started to say, Tohru calm down as she looks up and stares at the children that was in her apartment/house.

"No...," Tohru started to say, smiling at them, "...Well, maybe a little, but I was really surprise!!"

"Really?!" ask the cherry voice, whose eyes lit up.

"Hai, Shino." Tohru said as she smile at him, looking back up at the decorations that they did, she gave out a awe face as she stares at the wonderful decorations.

"Wow, you guys did a great job!! You all deserve a great big hug!!" she said with her arms open wide, dropping the bag of foods down. Kids around her had a smile on their face as they all ran to Tohru to give her a big hug!

"Mmmmm!" she said as she gave a big squeeze. After a while, Tohru lets go and turn around to pick up the bags of food that she had set down on the floor, but she found them disappear. She gave a small happy sighs as she turns around.

"Well, Shino and Kasumi! You guys put those away as I get some things ready!"

When she said that, the kids around her looks confused, however Tohru gave them a reassuring smile and walks up to her room, within a few minutes, Tohru came back down with three bags in her hand, and in them were presents that were wrap in Zodiacs wrapping. And each of them had their own favorite color to it, some off the kids gasp in surprise as they saw Tohru coming down with the presents. It was as if Charismas was coming again, but it'll be long time before it came again. After all it was only spring.

"What's in the bags, Okka-san?" ask Lei, who was staring at the bagful of gifts.

"Just something for you all," Tohru answer as she set the gifts on the table of the living room. "So, where's the food, I'm hungry!" she said as she turns around to face everyone who either fell down with their feet in the air, or sighs, or while others had sweat drops next to them.

"Just kidding." Tohru said as she waves a hand in the air, walking to the kitchen. Many hours past, the sky was turning into a dark blue and black night; softly outside the wind was blowing. Sounds of steps walking in the night, lamp post reveal two male in cloaks. One in brown and the other one in black both looking over at the lively apartment/house.

"So... this is where she's been living?" ask the male in the brown cloak, his eyes glaze over at the male besides him, waiting for his question to be answer. There were a small nod from the male in the black cloak; a small smile crept from the young male lips as he stared at the house.


End file.
